Fuel tank vapor suppression devices reduce the amount of fuel that escapes from a tank as vapor when a user fills the tank with fuel. Because environmental concerns and government regulations aim to reduce air emissions, manufacturers have adopted various means to reduce the escape of fuel vapors, such as by directing them to the engine for combustion or to canisters with carbon that adsorb vapors.
Suppressing the amount of fuel vapor created upon refueling reduces the work needed to control vapors and improves the performance of carbon adsorption media in a canister in the fuel system. One means of suppressing fuel vapor creation is to mechanically disperse the force of liquid fuel entering the fuel tank. Known vapor suppression devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, some fuel systems use a filter media disposed in the fuel tank to reduce vapor resulted from fuel refilling. However, the size and configuration of these vapor reduction devices can significantly restrict the fuel flow and affect the operation of the fuel system.